flounafandomcom-20200214-history
The Mournful Troubadour
The party continued back to Fey Flock to find Truffles there waiting for them. He had awakened the Woodwoads and was preparing the defences of the outside of the town. Inside the town Nypine was bossing the denizens around under the pretenses of preparing the inside of the town for war. Nypine told the party where they could sleep, but Truffles took Blažej to see something he said would make him excited. Blazej left his spell book with Angel to allow her to learn the spell Flaming sphere to help against the trolls. Blazej came back and met with Warren who didn't need to rest and was to helping build traps to defend the town. With Blazej was another awakened undead, a bard who lived in Mournfrost called the Mournful Troubadour. When Tarthurac and the rest of the party met with the Mournful Troubadour he told them that he had kicked both hags out of Mournfrost and that the Bheur hag was living in the Frost fort. At the mention of hags, Nypine's bodyguard, a half tabaxi girl named Li'taja, or Taj for short insisted on joining the group to fight the hags. Tarthurac hypothesized that the hag was the one producing undead and that the hogs were likely the ones who were pulling strings to start this war. If they could destabilize the fey valley they could destroy the two remaining fey stones and regain their power. Tarthurac said the guild's main priority was no longer to kill Kilvag, but to kill the hags. The group rested before heading out to Feyveria to liberate the town. Taj, Corin, Warren and Yao were turned invisible and went to scout ahead to try to kill the hill giants who were watching the town;s fishers as they fished to liberate them and get some intel, but it seemed the party was too slow to catch them. Blazej, Tarthurac and Angel were suddenly surrounded my fog and a small Dire troll began to look for them and call out for his "little brother." Tarthurac told the group to move out of the fog and try to move away from the troll. But the moment they left the fog, Blazej shot a fireball back to begin the fight. Tarthurac and Angel were able to kill the troll, with Tarthurac using his breath weapon to finish it off. But only after it took out Kalwain. The group regrouped and Tarthurac questioned Blazej about how the fog could have come. It was obviously from a hag and the hag had known where they were. Blazej said he didn't have anything else. Tarthurac took the iron ring and put it back in his bag of holding. The group rushed into town to save the gnomes with the element of surprise completely lost to them. When they arrived Alcroin was arguing with a troll. The group began to cut the trolls down with Blazej insisting on showing the trolls Mercy, Tarthurac ordered them to be killed. Out of the 5 that surrendered, three trolls were taken captive. Yao went to chase off two trolls who were attempting to escape, but he was surrounded by mist.